dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Griffin
is a Enemy in Dragon's Dogma Griffins are noble-looking creatures possessing the head of an eagle and the body of a lion. It is theorized that they arose from some strange bird, mutated by the effects of the Rift, that was able to adapt to this world and has since propagated. The griffin is attracted to bright objects and habitually hoards treasures and gold. Ever vigilant, a griffin will react to even the slightest sound and are sensitive to any nearby presence, so do not let your guard down just because the beast appears to be asleep. Griffins’ wings can also become electrically charged when flying through the sky, allowing them to employ lightning attacks. Griffins have relatively high intelligence for a magical beast and are different from those creatures that act impulsively on instinct alone. This is why griffins have been respected as noble creatures since ancient times. Even in the present day, the image of a griffin is often emblazoned upon swords and armor and used in the standards of knights. Griffins are not particularly quarrelsome or aggressive and they hunt primarily for food, not sport. They pose little threat to beasts which are not among their prey. That is, as long as you do not attempt to steal their treasure. Tactics *Bows, and ranged magicks are the best way to damage it while it's in the air. If hit with enough fire damage, or if its wings are shot, it'll come crashing down. *Like many of the bosses, climbing the creature gives you a good advantage. Hit the head for critical damage. *Fire will do continuous damage to it, and if enough damage is done to its wings, it won't be able to fly again. *It possesses a bite attack that really stings. *For bow users, firing a single whirling/piercing oil arrow, followed by a blast arrow to the wings will ignite the creature very fast, dropping it to the ground. *Your Warrior or Fighter class Pawns may launch you off the blade of his or h er Shields with the skill Launchboard to try and grab onto the Griffin while it's airborne. *Once the Griffin is dropped to the ground, Fire Weapon Spells used in conjunction with Mystic Knights Skill Ruinous Sigil can cause massive damage, killing it quickly, *Kill the Griffin quickly before night falls. If you don't, it might fly off and the next time you see it, the Griffin will be at full health. *Magic Archers can bring these beasts down easily, using a skill called Backfire to set themselves on fire and then grab onto the Griffin, dealing continuous fire damage, while barraging the beast with the skill Scarlet Kisses (and causes further damage if equipped with the fire enchanted daggers Scalding Razors). Information and Stats Griffins can be found randomly through the land, usually close to Gran Soren, but they are not hostile. They will come down and grab an Ox or a Saurian, then promptly fly away. It is possible to kill them here, but you wont receive the "Ambush!" quest you typically get when facing boss monsters. The Griffin at Bluemoon Tower is the second most hostile you will come across. It will become available during the Griffin's Bane quest. Be wary when taking NPCs on Escort Missions through the Bandit filled ruins north of Gran Soren for a griffin will frequently join in the mayhem and may cause you to lose sight of your charge long enough for the bandits or griffin to kill the NPC off. General Info *Post Game Stats Damage Taken Attacks Item Drops | style="height: 37px;"| | style="height: 37px;"| |} *Post-Dragon Gallery griffin1.jpg griffin2.jpg griffin3.jpg griffin4.jpg griffin5.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss